1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electromagnetic relays, passage and blockage of a current in an electric circuit is realized by opening/closing a contact part including a fixed contact and a movable contact. When the fixed contact and the movable contact are separated from each other from a contacting state, or when the fixed contact and the movable contact come closer to each other from a separated state as a result of the movable contact being moved toward/away from the fixed contact, an arc may occur when the voltage exceeds a minimum arc voltage or when the current exceeds a minimum arc current (See e.g. Japanese Patent No. 4840533).
In light of the above, an arc extinction technique is used in electromagnetic relays that relies on the fact that an arc has substantially the same magnetic characteristics as a current and utilizes the magnetic flux of a permanent magnet positioned near the contacts. The technique involves extinguishing an arc by having a magnetic force based on Fleming's left-hand rule (Lorenz force) act on the arc so that the arc may be bent, deflected, and blown away. However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4840533, the permanent magnet is held by a dedicated yoke. As a result, the number of processes and the number of components may be increased to thereby cause a cost increase.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an electromagnetic relay that is capable of adequately performing arc extinction without causing a cost increase.